


Sweetheart Sunday

by StudentOnTheRun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Mutt / Reader, Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rus is a soft boi, Rus just loves you so damn much, Suggestive Fluff, Swapfell, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but lo and behold it became a fic, cuteness, fellswap, he's a sub and you know it, hey wizzy if you're reading these tags, i literally wrote this because i wanted to embarrass a friend, implied rough play, this for you hun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOnTheRun/pseuds/StudentOnTheRun
Summary: Papyrus has a sweet tooth, and you're his favourite treat!Just some easy, feel good lovin' from your skeletal boyfriend.





	Sweetheart Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skesgo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Skesgo), [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



> First fanfic I post in forever, haha. I hope you enjoy reading it!!

Rus always had the sweetest nicknames for you.

The Underground had been Hell, and you were the Angel that brought peace to his soul. He never failed to remind you of that, whispering it into your ear, lanky skeletal arms wrapped around your body.

He had a sweet tooth, his own personal stash of candy and always requested extra sugar with anything he ordered. To him, however, _you_ were the loveliest treat, the finest delicacy, and nicknames like “sweets” or “sugar” were more than common.

You accepted each and every term of endearment with a giggle and a light blush, or a nickname of your own, and it made his soul buzz with happiness.

You had no idea what you were doing to him.

The taste of your lips, of your skin, of any part of you, really, was purely addictive… And stars, how he loved that.

It was something soft, something honeyed, something uniquely _you_ that he simply couldn’t get enough of.

He really couldn’t keep himself from kissing you.

And this Sunday afternoon was no exception.

You were sitting on the couch, reading a book, when you felt the cushions shift under his weight and his arms wrap around your waist, pulling you close.

He nuzzled into your hair, speaking beside your ear, resting in the crook of your neck. You never felt how hard and chipped his skull was, not with the way he melted into you, rough bone somehow becoming malleable as he draped himself over you.

“…. love ya, angel”

His hold around your waist loosened as his skeletal hands travelled down, slowly, hesitantly, asking for permission with every touch.

Everything about him aimed to please. He watched for your blush, for your smile, for your approval. His focus was solely on you, as if you were the only thing that mattered, as if, through the entire universe, there was no one, nothing, except the two of you.

Coming from anyone else, such intense care would’ve made you nervous, hesitant… but it was impossible to feel anything but safe in his arms.

Not when he looked at you with such adoration.

It was comical, in a way, to see the tall, lanky skeleton bent over your diminutive form, to have his sharp claws and fangs graze your skin with such care.

Your hands reached up to his skull, trailing the superficial cracks affectionately. He had been through so much… one of the kindest, most loving souls you knew… and yet, he’d had to fight for his own survival.

He’d had to kill for his own survival.

You were so happy he did survive.

His hands had paused on your waist when you had touched his skull, relishing in your soft caress.

“… love ya”

That, you knew. There was absolutely no doubting it. You could practically hear his soul sing it.

You hoped he could hear your soul chant in return.

“I love you, too”

“… wanna… keep going?”

Oh, Papyrus…. sweet, loving, adorable Papyrus. How could this be the same monster with a body count everyone was afraid of? He liked stargazing and finger painting. He went to parks to smell the evening dew and had social anxiety.

And he had been so eager to trust you with his soul.

And you trusted him with yours.

You responded to his question with a nod and a smile. You knew he was waiting for you to take the lead, and to be fair, you liked having things your way.

Today, you wanted to take things slow, take things easy.

A lazy weekend, was that it? You sure weren’t as lazy as your boyfriend, but suddenly, straddling him and making out on the couch, with possibly a little bit more, was sounding like the best way to spend the next unspecified number of minutes.

You crossed the distance between the two of you, hooking your hands around his neck and pulling him even closer.

You pressed your lips to his fangs in a kiss. Not quite as chaste as usual, but oh well. Being with Papyrus always made you bolder.

He responded immediately, impossible tongue trailing over your lips, tasting your mouth, his soft moans filling your ears.

His hands brought you closer and closer still, until you were straddling his lap. Close enough to grin into him, in fact, but you were both too lost in each other to think of that just yet.

Everything about him chanted “ _love me, love me, love me…. i love you so much_ ”. Everything about him was yours, with no reservations, without any hesitation.

It was such a precious gift, and you cherished it more than anything.

His phalanges sneaked under your shirt, hungry for your skin, for the feel of your softness under his rough bones.

You pulled away from the kiss, catching your breath, and you heard him whine at the loss, gripping you tighter.

It made you laugh, just a little.

“I’m not going anywhere”

“…. i know” there was a hint of excitement and disbelief in his voice, but mostly, there was happiness.

You always liked that best.

Your arms looped around his ribcage and you rested your head on his clavicle, leaving a trail of soft kisses in your wake as you travelled up to the side of his skull.

“And I really, _really_ love you.” you breathed, your tongue trailing over his mandible, making its way to his cervicals, to familiar spots you _knew_ would elicit the most delicious of reactions.

Your efforts were quickly rewarded with numerous gasps and his raspy response, spilling from his teeth between strangled moans.

“… love you…. too”

You pulled at his shirt, tucking it up, and gripped his ribs. It was a little harsher than you intended, and you heard him take a sharp breath. You raised your head to apologise, and found yourself staring at the blush dusting his features.

Well… it seemed that Rus liked it rough. That was… good to know?

“… ’s that… weird?”

“Huh?”

You raised your eyes to look at his skull once again. He was avoiding your stare, suddenly hesitant and self-conscious.

“…. i like it…. ’s that weird?”

Oh. It seemed your pause hadn’t gone unnoticed.

It had, however, been misunderstood.

“No, no no no! Not at all!” You answered hurriedly. And it really wasn’t. That wasn’t the issue at all.

“… but you stopped.”

Yes, but for a different reason. For the _opposite_ reason, in fact. And you had no idea how to explain that.

Being with Papyrus made you bold, but not _that_ bold!

A blush spread on your own features, and you smiled bashfully.

“Let’s keep that for… next time, yeah?”

Realisation gradually dawned on Rus’ features as his blush deepened to match yours.

He nuzzled into the crook of your neck again, inhaling your scent, trailing his tongue over your collarbone, all the way up to your chin.

“… you’re sweet.”

Like he was the one to talk.

“…. ‘n i love you.”

And so did you.

And this time, you wanted to take things slow, to take things easy.

And you would dedicate your time to showing him _exactly_ how much you loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the super cool artist, adorable friend, and cute younger sibling [Skesgo ](https://skesgo.tumblr.com/) (pssst, they even made [art](https://skesgo.tumblr.com/post/183190076517/claps-well-guess-who-had-the-guts-to-finally) based off it!!)
> 
> Mostly started off as me trying to fluster _them_ because they were flustering _me_ and... well, this happened!
> 
> Inspired by my gorgeous [Toffee](https://popatochisssp.tumblr.com/), without whom I wouldn't even know about the SF!Bros (she has an [ AO3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp), too!)
> 
> Wanna come say hi on [Tumblr](https://student-on-the-run.tumblr.com/) ?


End file.
